Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. Flash memory may have read disturb (RD) errors caused when the programming of one cell modifies a neighboring cell. This may occur when one wordline is programmed and that programming voltage leaks to a neighboring wordline. Read disturb may be a problem when attempting to read from an open block.